1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine power boats, more particularly trim tab controllers for raising and lowering the trim tabs on such power boats. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved trim tab actuator for power boats that is ergonomically superior to the prior art by providing a trim tab switch arrangement that can include two switches for operating either or both port and starboard trim tabs at a position immediately in front of and below the throttle handle so that a user can depress either trim tab operator switch (or both switches) simultaneously with a single finger of the user's hand (preferably the index finger) and at the same time that the user operates the boat with the throttle lever.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many marine vessels are provided with trim tabs that can be used to adjust the attitude of the boat while underway and on plane. Trim tabs are commonly used on boats in the range of about eighteen to fifty feet (181-501) for example. Such trim tabs are used on the common recreational power boat that is provided with either one or two outboard motors or inboard/outboard type drives or inboard drives.
One very common arrangement is to provide a deep V-type hull with two outboard or inboard/outboard engines and with port and starboard trim tabs. Trim tabs are especially important when operating a boat in heavy seas or for trimming a boat when the weight shifts dramatically, such as when passengers on the boat move from the port side to the starboard side for example.
One of the most common trim tab arrangements uses hydraulic motors to power cylinders that extend and retrack so as to lift and lower the trim tabs during use. Such hydraulic trim tabs are commercially available under the name of "Kiekhaefer" and "Bennett", as examples.
One of the problems with trim tabs is the operation of such devices when the boat is underway at high speed and/or in rough seas. In such a case, it is very difficult for the pilot of the boat to use his or her hands for anything other than holding on to the steering wheel and the throttle lever. Many trim tab actuators are mounted on the dashboard of the boat at a position away from the throttle. This requires the pilot of the boat to remove his or her hand from the throttle lever in order to manipulate the trim tab actuators on the dashboard. The pilot must visually search for such trim tab operator switches while attempting to maintain control of a boat that might be travelling at speeds of 50 - even 110 miles per hour.
This creates a hazard to the boat, its pilot, and occupants because the pilot of the boat must view the dashboard of the boat to control the trim tabs rather than focus on the sea in front of the boat.